Ichigo the Maid!
by amileerocks
Summary: In an effort to save the mew mews Ichigo jumps on top of what is essentially a mind control device. Ichigo then selects Kisshu to be her Master! Can Ichigo get her memories back? What will Kisshu do? Will I ever get better at writing summaries? Find out in Ichigo the Maid!
1. Ichigo the Maid!

I dodged the blast and kept running. Closer, closer, keep on going! 'Give up koneko-chan! You can't beat us!'** (A/N koneko means kitten)** kisshu taunted me, sitting cross-legged on thin air. I ignored him and kept running, looking back at my team as I passed them. Lettuce and Zakuro were busy with Pai, Pudding and Mint fighting with Taruto. That left-'Kisshu!' I jumped back as I screeched his name. 'Leave me alone! Can't you see I'm trying to stop your evil plan to destroy earth?!'  
He laughed. 'I didn't know you could be so humorous!' I smirked as I ran past him. Kisshu was way to relaxed. 'Hey! No fair!' I ran. Pai had his huge fan in one hand, a giant...devise in the other. I had passed him to get to this point, I had a clear shot. I took a breath as Pai started to get higher, Taruto abandoning his fight to cover him. Oh, and Kisshu. We watched as Pai activated the device. My eyes widened and my breathing grew ragged. No. Whatever that device was it couldn't be good.

'This device will allow us to control all animals in the vicinity, more animals, more chimera animals! Watch your downfall!' The fact that Pai had just told us their entire plan barely registered. Pai was adding more components to the machine. Not good not good not good not good. I had to think if I just rushed in there...I set my stance, ready to pounce. Mint was screaming at Ryou and Akazawa through her pendant, Lettuce's knees were giving in, and she slowly slid to the ground. Pudding was standing there, unable to comprehend, and Zakuro was...Zakuro. This was the first time they haven't flat out attacked us. They know what they're doing. I stood in my trademark pose. 'For destroying the earth, for hurting us, for letting us lose hope,' I looked at Pai and Taruto at this bit, making sure I caught their eye before looking at Lettuce and Pudding. 'I won't forgive you! For future of the earth! I shall serve!' I stood low again. 'Nya' I charged at them, slipping through their defence. 'Come with me, Koneko-chan!' 'No!' I screamed at Kisshu, not bothering to look. 'Ichigo!' Lettuce called me, warning me. I dodged a gush of water and let it hit Taruto. 'Hey! Old hag!' I didn't answer. Pai was fitting in the final piece.

I ran and jumped. A leap of hope, a leap of faith. Time seemed to slow as I reached for the metal box. My fingers brushed it, pushed it, setting it of balance. Nearly there, nearly ther- and then I was takled in mid air. Time sped up again. I snarled 'Off of me!' Were the only understandable words that left my mouth. 'No way! That things dangerous!' Kisshu. I looked at him with puppy dog eyes. 'You takled me to save me? Oh you do care! Oh Kisshu...' He looked at me and look relieved, relaxed, at peace and...vulnerable 'GET THE HELL OFF ME!' I yelled and pushed him off. I looked the current situation. Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro and Mint were stopping Taruto and Pai from retrieving the falling device from the ground. I ran-I seem to be doing a lot of running today- to the box, looking at it with fingertips nearly grazing at it as it started to quiver. Pai noticed it too. 'Taruto! Kisshu! That device is now highly unstable! Get away from it!'

I looked the silver metal box, wide eyed. Unstable... The word echoed and bounced in my mind... Unstable... Explosion... My team were screaming at me to get away, well except Zakuro, who was looking at me with a "you're wasting my time" expression. I looked. From the box to the other mew mews and back. We can't make it... This thing was built to capture animals... The range will be too wide. I took a step towards my team. I notice Kisshu screaming my name. Pai was holding him back. My.. Team. I suddenly spun around and leapt onto the bomb, curling around it. The last thing I heard before the blast was the ring of the bell on my tail.

Who am I? Were am I? I looked around. I noticed a ringing sound and looked behind me. A.. Tail! My hands flew to my head. Cat ears! I winced as lots of voices reached them. There was no one here, yet I could hear yelling, screaming. What was happening? I was at a lake wearing a white summer dress and a straw hat, a large tree looming over me. I felt myself being dragged up, through something thick. Towards the voices.. Away... No! I didn't want to go! 'I want to stay!' I screamed to the air. 'NoNoNoNoNoNoNo!' I struggled as I was pulled further towards the voices. And opened my eyes.

I groaned as I lay, bits of screams and yells washing over me. My hand twitched, and I squeezed my eyes together, tighter, in an effort to make the voices go away. They did. I groaned again and sat up, only to find a bunch of weird people looking and me.

The first one had blue-dyed?- hair and wings, and was wearing a skimpy dress that looked more like a corset that was sleeveless, two armbands, a leg garter-band-thing, some gloves and boots, all of which were blue. She was looking at me with shock, and was standing like she was about to punch someone. Weird bird girl, I dub thee Bluey! Next was a girl that was wearing what looked like the sleeveless top of a coat and...swimmers, I hope they're swimmers, a leg-garter-band-thing, ok, from now on they're leg bands! She was wearing one of those, some boots, though they were longer then Bluey's and an armband on each arm. She also had some weird ribbon things coming out of green hair. Her outfit was green too. She looked like she was trying to calm down Bluey. She looked at me simply surpised. Green girl, I dub thee Slug-y! There was a yellow one. She was wearing a-jumpsuit of sorts and fingerless gloves, a leg-band, two armbands and some slipper-boots... Or something. She had monkey ears and a tail and was blond. She was looking at me with hope in her eyes and looked like she had been crying. Yellow, I dub thee Lolli-con! The purple one had wolf ears and tail, two armbands, a leg-band, a two piece outfit and boots longer than Slug-y's. She was also wearing some wrist bands and had purple hair and a weird mark on her stomach. She was... Just standing there, emotionless. Purple, I dub thee Poker Face!

The weirdest people had elvish ears, one was wearing green, one dark purple/grey, and one red. The red one had brown hair. He was looking shocked. I dub thee Runt! (I don't know why...) the one in purple had grey-ish hair. He looked at Me with cool fascination. I dub thee Scientist! The green one looked... Amazed, happy, shocked- I dub thee DIFFICULT TO READ! Or Greenie... Yeah, that sounds good...

Greenie whispered something. 'Ichigo!' He yelled. I sat up a winced. I ignored the pain and stood. Don't throw up, don't throw up, don't throw up... I looked down and frowned. This wasn't a white dress, what was...? Why was...? I held my hands out in front of me and looked up. There was a (partially broken) window in front of me. I looked at my reflection and tugged at my hair.

'Ichigo, come over here' my eyes widened. I heard my heart beat. Electricity ran through me, those words ringing and echoing, ebbing and fading, stronger and weaker, beating and pulsing in my mind. My eye widened a bit more, shot open at the sheer weight of those words. I swallowed. I was... I was... I don't know... I am...I am... _You are meant to serve._ I took a large breath of air. And slowly straightened up. I smiled and turned around. ' Yes, Master!' I kept smiling as I walked over to him and noticed it was Greenie that called me. He looked like he was about to lose his eyes they were so wide. 'W-what was that?'

I tilted my head to the side and was about to answer when I was enter upped by numerous screeches and yells. I heard a car and looked in time to see a blonde punk and a brunette dork pull up in a car. Blondie and Dork, go forth! I nearly snickered but held my composure. 'Whats going on?' Blondie asked, getting out of the car and leaning on it. 'Ichigo's gone haywire!' Bluey yelled, glaring at me. Why'd she look at me, I don't know any Ichigo. 'Ichigo, get away from the Aliens and come here.' Wow, Blondie could be scary when he wanted to. I looked around. Hmmm, Aliens... Wait, they weren't talking to me?!

Maybe I should go... _No_ oh, why hello voice! _You must stay with your Master unless told other wise._ Roger! So, while you're here, could I trouble you for some information?... Ok, so no? Blondie was yelling at Ichigo to get back there... Were is she? 'Pai.' Greenie's voice suddenly interrupted. 'What happened to Ichigo?' ... 'Well, since Ichigo leapt on the bomb she contained the bomb but, because of her animal genes, she was affected by it. The device was designed to essentially control animals, and since you were the first one to order Ichigo to do something... She may regard you as her master' **(A/N I imagine Pai making this sort of face :/ lol)**

Silence. So, Scientist is Pai. 'This may or may not have resulted in slight memorie loss.' And silence gone. My world was lost to a cacophony of sound. 'Let's go, Kisshu, Taruto.' They nodded and Greenie looked at started to walk away and he looked forward. A little further and there'll be room to... What? Where are we going? 'Ichigo! Ichigo!' A scream separated its self from the rest. 'Don't you remember us?!' I turned back, feeling it was intended for me 'who are you?'

Silence. We walked so there was some good space between us and them. 'Come and hold my arm.' I walked towards Greenie. 'Yes, Master.' 'No!' It was a decisive ad short yell, and Bluey darted towards me and arrow poised to stab me. 'Strawberry bell!' The object materialised out of thin air and I grasped it, blocking Bluey and pushing her back. She did a flip and the others watched as she plucked a bow out of nothing 'Mint Arrow!' Well that's a stupid name. 'Ribbon Mint Echo!' She fired three arrows at me in rapid succession, drawing a fourth as I ran at her. The last arrow had gotten a little too close to Master!  
I snarled as I barrelled into Bluey, slamming into her midrif then forward rolling of her as she hit the ground. My sense of protection was going way out of control. I hooked my foot under Bluey as she started to get up and kicked her across the gravel. She was starting to get up again and I was getting annoyed. I walked up to her and picked her up by her dress thing. And raised my fist.

'Stop!' I turned around, fist still . 'Come here, leave her, please.' I obeyed, dropping bluey and latching onto Greenie's arm. He swallowed and the world started to go dark at the edges. 'No!' Slug-y along with everyone else looked upset, well, with the exception of Poker Face and Blondie. A flash of black and we were somewhere else. I shook black spots from my vision and looked around. We were in a green room.

'Pendant' Pai was holding out his hand. I looked down and noticed one. Hey, didn't those other girls have one? I looked to Greenie. He nodded. I took mine off and immediately felt my power ebbing away. I frowned but handed my pendant over to Pai. He looked at Greenie. 'Kisshu, we need to talk.' So Greenie is Kisshu. 'See ya!' Runt was making a run for it. 'No, this concerns you too, Taruto.' So Runt is Taruto. Pai looked at me. Kisshu spoke. 'Ichigo could you wait outside the door?' I looked at Kisshu. 'Yes, Kisshu-sama' I walked out and closed the door.

I heard a ring behind me and looked, only to see my tail. So I kept them. I wonder who I was? My mind began to work on its own, pondering my life previous. _It doesn't matter. _oh, why hello voice! _Memories are irrelevant_ no way! You're lying! I want to know!_ I had hoped not to do this_. Do wha- I screamed as electricity ran through me. I clutched my head and bent over. Pain. So. Much. Pain! Why? I gasped for air and screamed again in agony. _Are you aware of a method which teaches through pain?_ I let out an anguished cry. memories are not needed. Not needed.. The pain lessened. No memories. Even less. I live only to serve. I have no life beyond that. Gone.

I slowly stood. I let go of my head and noticed Kisshu-sama looking at me, concerned. 'Sorry for causing you trouble, Kisshu-sama.' I apologised, bowing. 'Ichigo' 'who is that, Kisshu-sama?' I twitched as a little electricity sparked in my being. 'Sory for speaking out of turn' I twitched again. 'Kisshu-sama' He looked at me. 'Ichigo is you.' I blinked. 'Ichigo is your name.' I nodded. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Pai.

'Ichigo, I have disabled the communicating and tracking function of your pendant, but in the process have wiped the data of your form. The next time you transform you may or may not have a different form.' He handed me the pendant and I blinked. 'We'll see how weak you are' Taruto was leaning up against the wall. 'How about you train, Ichigo?' Pai wants to study me. Kisshu-sama frowned then shrugged.

Taruto looked excited. 'I get to spar with you.' He looked like he knew he was gonna win. Kisshu-sama shrugged. I looked at Taruto and grinned. 'I accept.' I clasped the pendant and felt my power building up. A flash of light. The power. I let it out in the form of a yell. 'Mew Mew Ichigo! Metamorphosis!' The glow died down and I looked at my transformation. I was wearing a maid dress that reached halfway down my thigh, a white apron which had pink embroidered flowers on the sides, long black fingerless gloves that reached a little past my elbow, some simple black shoes and one of those maid head-thingies. Bite me. Kisshu and Taruto looked shocked, Pai looked thoughtful. I summoned my weapon.

I looked down at the daggers that gleamed in my hands. There was something else... I switched weapons with a sword... Wait I could switch! I grinned a looked through a seemingly endless supply of sharp things. Kisshu-sama spoke. 'Still wanna duel with her, Taruto?' Taruto gulped and nodded. I grinned. 'Shall we go, Kisshu-sama?' 'Were?' 'My training, and Taruto, you are coming as well?' Taruto puffed up his chest and nodded. I clutched Kisshu-sama's arm.

No home. No memories. No friends. I was about to duel with one Alien and have to serve another. I had no reason to be happy. After all, maybe I was walking to my death.

**Am: so, how do you guys like it, it's my first fanfic, how do ya like it? I wrote this late at night and right now it's 2:18am. Sleepy time! Rate and review!**


	2. Ichigo vs Taruto!

No home. No memories. No friends. I was about to duel with one Alien and had to serve another. I had no reason to be happy. After all, maybe I was walking to my death_._

I smiled and held onto Kisshu-sama's arm. 'Ichigo, are you sure about this?' Pai and Taruto had transported, which left only us. 'Yes, Kisshu-sama.' He frowned and my world started to fade. A patch of black, connecting the dots, and then we were standing in a large field, round with grass littered with scorch marks and gashes. 'Ichigo,' I looked at Kisshu-sama. 'You don't have to do this.'  
'I know. I would still like to if that is fine with you, Kisshu-sama.'  
'Hey!' Taruto called. He was a couple miles away. Pai was with him, simply looking at us. 'Ichigo, I don't want you to get hurt.' I looked back at Kisshu-sama. He looked worried... He cares for well-being and is concerned I'll lose-Wait, that means he thinks I'm weak! I'm strong! 'It's ok, Kisshu-sama.' I'll prove I'm strong! I'll win!

Taruto looked impatient. 'Hurry up!' I faced Kisshu-sama and curtsied. 'If you'll excuse me.' A slight tingle ran through my body, warning me of the pain. 'Kisshu-sama' I added. Problem solved. I turned towards Taruto. '321GO!' He yelled, giving me barely any time to dodge the vines that shot at me. 'Knock the other unconscious or get them to yield to win.' Pai called it out as if he was simply stating that it was going to rain. I dodged again and growled. Skrew this! I'm chopping him up into little pieces... Make me look weak?!

I felt power welling up. I grasped the daggers that materialised out of air. I ran so fast I was a blur, leaning to the side as more vines rushed to impale me. I bent over and made myself as small as possible, a small target, moving extremely fast. I would be a hard target. I dashed forward nod reached Taruto. Time slowed down as I grinned at him, my face inches from his, and punched his face, aiming downwards, and watched as he skidded along the ground. Time flowed normally as he sat up and sent so many more vines.

I jumped on a vine and ran along it, jumping over the others that darted towards me. I was nearing the end of the vine, were it disappeared into the ground. It was right in front of Taruto, who was standing now. I ran and jumped off the edge, raising my leg and slamming it into his head, forcing him to the ground and creating a small crater. I grinned insanely and raised one of my hands, three daggers held between my fingers. 'Will you yield or shall we play some more?' My voice was low and insane, like I was taking pleasure out of this. Despite my pink hair I probably looked like the maid from hell.

Taruto twitched and sent vines shooting out of the ground. I jumped back, still grinning. I took a couple more steps back, avoiding the vines and seemingly playing with him. 'We shall play, then.' I summoned more daggers and crossed my arms, left hand on right shoulder and right hand on left, daggers held in the spaces between my fingers. 'Ribbon Strawberry Control!' I felt power flash in me briefly before I threw my weapons at Taruto. I held my arms out in front of me, and saw pink ribbons rapped around my fingers, connected to the flying daggers. I twitched my pinkie to the right and one of the end daggers veered off course. I grinned and tilted my hands to the right, before pulling them towards me. The daggers swerved around Taruto before heading for me. I jerked my arms to the left and pushed my hands out wards, then going right again. I repeated this until Taruto was rapped up. I held my arms infront of me then crossed them, my right elbow on top of my left. Taruto fell over.

I laughed and walked over. 'Yield.' I whispered. Taruto glared. 'Nope.' I frowned and lifted my arms, then made a violent smashing movement against the ground. Taruto followed suit. 'Yield.' 'No.' I smashed him against the opposite patch of land. 'Yield.' I said patiently. 'No.' Smash. 'Yield.' 'No.' Smash. 'Yield.' 'No.' Smash. 'Yield!' 'No way.' Smash. I'll just have to knock him unconscious. Smash smash smash smash! Hey, smashing was kinda fun... Smash! I giggled. Taruto groaned. That twerp was still conscious?! I let Taruto out of his bonds and let the weapons disappear. Throwing knifes materialised.

I looked down at the knifes. There was one in each hand. If I did this right he would live... I took a breath and opened the dam of energy. The power flowed through me. I closed my eyes 'Ribbon strawberry...' I let out a breath and took another in. My eyes jerked open. 'Rappid!' My arms were a blur of movement. Hundreds of throwing knifes were thrown at a breakneck speed, one materialising as soon as the other left my hand. My accuracy didn't fail, and Taruto received hundreds of shallow cuts. I stopped when he looked like he was about to pass out from blood-loss. He did.

I let my weapons disappear and held my left hand with my right in my lap. 'Ichigo!' I turned towards Kisshu-sama. 'Help Taruto, is he ok?!' I nodded. 'Yes. He has only passed out due to blood-loss, he should be fine with some sleep.' Kisshu-sama looked relieved. Pai spoke up, his voice in monotone. 'I'll take Taruto to the ship.' He walked over to Taruto, touched him and teleported, taking Taruto with him. 'Ichigo...'  
'Yes, Kisshu-sama?' 'Was that you?' 'I beg your pardon, Kisshu-sama?' 'That cold, determined, ruthless person, was that you?' Kisshu-sama looked at me. I opened my mouth. 'Shall we go back?' Damm! Those weren't the words I wanted to say!  
Kisshu-sama nodded.

I held his arm, watched the darkness pass and saw we were in a room furnished in green. I let go of Kisshu-sama's arm. 'This is my room.' He said. 'Master I-' I swallowed. 'I apologise.' I bowed. 'I shall receive punishment as you see fit.' Kisshu-sama looked shocked, like he was going to refuse, but then he started to smirk, in an I'm going to use this to my advantage way. Kisshu-sama stood closer to me and tilted my head up. He started to close the gap... And stopped, an inch away. He looked like he was trying to decide wether to do it or not.

Insanity. I found out I would go to brutal lengths for my Master. Confusion and insanity as his head rested so close to mine, staring into my eyes.

**Am:hey! This is the second chapter, it's 10:54pm. Why does insparaition only come at night?! Oh well, I can live :3 just a notice, my parents are divorced so I go to my mum's house one week then my day's the next, rinse and repeat, so while I'm at my mums, which is the only time I can submit, I'll write as often as possible! Also, a shout out to Mew-Star-Mew and MewMewLight271, who followed and favourited and the story. It means so much to me! Now, to make things more interesting! Introducing Ichigo!**

**Ichigo: where am I?**

**Am: ahahaha, see ya next time!**

**Ichigo: bye...**


	3. Kiss of Kisshu! Fight the Mews?

**Am: I haven't been doing the disclaimers lately...Ichigo!**  
**Ichigo: no, I don't wanna!**  
**Am: ill let you fight the mews if you do it...**  
**Ichigo: hooray! amilee doesn't own TMM or any of its characters! But she did steal my memories...**

Insanity. I found out I would go to brutal lengths for my Master. Confusion and insanity as his head rested so close to mine, staring into my eyes.

Kisshu-sama leaned close to me as I struggled to stay silent. Stay still, stay still, stay still... Goddam it! 'Ichigo.' His voice was hoarse. 'I'm going to get your memories back.' His eyes betrayed his indecisiveness. (A/N I so wanted to get Kisshu to pull his head back, but I didn't want to be killed by raging fan girls sooooo... I hate writing fluff/ kissing scenes! They make me feel awkward writing them!) Kisshu-sama drew his head back an inch before he made his decision and smashed his lips onto mine. I responded and felt his hand trail across my cheek. My hands were feeling pretty useless so I tangled my fingers in his hair. We did...this for awhile before pulling back for air. 'You're gonna kill me for that when your memories are back.' Kisshu-sama gave me a crooked grin. I removed my hands from his hair and held them in my lap. Just in time as Pai opened the door.

'We're going to attack.' He informed us solemnly. 'Ichigo, you weren't part of the original plan but you could be useful.' I looked at Kisshu-sama. He nodded. 'I would be happy to help.' 'Good.' Was Pai expecting my answer?! Makes sense... Creepy mind reader... 'Get ready, we'll go over the plan once we're at the rendezvous.' He handed me a small earpiece. 'For communication.' He said simply. Thank you Caption Obvious! That attitude will get you nowhere. Why hello voice, old buddy, old pal, could you please explain to me WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED WHEN WE TALKED ABOUT MY MEMORIES?! ... No? Pai walked out of the room. 'We have a couple minutes.' I turned to Kisshu-sama. 'What about my punishment?' Kisshu-sama frowned. 'Ichigo... That was your punishment.' I blinked but stayed silent. I opened my palm and a simple knife fell into it, sharp and smooth.

I frowned as I looked at the hand that the knife wasn't in, my left hand. Kisshu-sama looked like he was about to ask what I was doing. He watched, curious, as I flipped my left hand over and raised the knife, grasping it tightly. He realised to late what it was going to do and let out a yell as I plunged the knife downwards into my hand. I hissed in pain and forced the knife out of my hand. I looked at the blood running in small rivulets down to the tips of my fingers.

'Ichigo!' Kisshu-sama yelled 'what the hell?!' He grabbed my arm and teleported to a room which seemed to be and infirmary of sorts. Pai was there checking on Taruto. 'What happened?' 'None of your dammed business Pai.' Kisshu-sama looked paler than usual. Pai looked at me and I remained silent. Can't read my, can't read my, no you can't read my poker face-Where did that come from?! Pai remained silent and motioned for my hand. I let my knife disappear as I offered my injured one. Pai frowned and put it in some sort of machine chamber. 'This should heal it.' He stated simply. Kisshu-sama nodded. I looked at my hand as the skin knit together and healed. Taruto groaned from a bed and sat up.

Taruto stared at me. He had multiple bruises blossoming on numerous body parts, but other than that he looked fine. 'I healed his broken bones, concussion, cuts, fractures, internal bleeding, punctures and most of his blood loss, but he still has some bruises. They shouldn't hurt though.' Pai was looking at me as he said that. I did all that?! I must've looked like some psychotic bi-_ no swearing_. oh, sup bro...  
It's not like I was expecting it to say. Nothin' much bro, how 'bout you? But an answer would have been nice. I looked at my hand and saw it was healed. Pai opened the diverse and I pulled my hand out. I watched as my glove started to weave itself back together. 'You have five minutes to meet at the rendezvous.' Pai stated, before teleporting him and Taruto. 'Let's go.' I looked at Kisshu-sama and nodded.

**(A/N I was gonna write the rest of the chapter but I was just to tired. That and schoolwork is why this is late.*yawn*)**

I clutched Kisshu-sama's arm and waited until we were there to look. We were on a high window ledge on a sky scraper. Taruto and Pai were on one opposite us. Let's see we had five minutes before we had to do anything so... 'Why did you stab yourself?' Kisshu-sama's face looked angry. 'Punishment Kisshu-sama.' I said simply. Bored bored bored... Kisshu-sama was silent and I looked down at all the small people passing by. I held out my hand and spread my fingers apart, palm facing me and index finger pointing up. I concentrated and a small knife appeared point down on my index finger. It tilted slightly and I moved so it would remain balanced. I continued doing this for a while until Kisshu-sama told me it was time to attack.

I nodded and jolted my hand up, almost tossing the knife up in the air and catching it, ready to pounce on my pray. 'Chimera Animal!' I heard Pai yell and looked. Standing in between the buildings was a huge two-tailed cat. It was yellow and had black markings, huge fangs and red eyes. (A/N Like an evil kirara/ kilala) I watched as it roared and started to attack people. Lalalalala, don't mind me, I'll just stand here while you guys take a perverted pleasure out of this, lalalalala... I spoke to soon as some mews, Bluey and Slug-y appeared in their weird outfits. Kisshu-sama caught my eye and nodded. I jumped down infront of Bluey and Slug-y. Maid from hell... I like it!

**Am: Sorry I'm so late! As explained, I had school work and I was unbelievably tired! I'll probably be spending tomorrow writing the next chapter since its the last time I'll be able to update for a week!**

**Ichigo: Maid from hell?!**

**Am: y-yeah...**

**Kisshu: perverted pleasure?!**

**Am: what the hell are you doing here?!... Well... Rate and review! Also thanks to Mew-Star-Mew,ShadowsAngel1, MewMewWings and MewMewLight271 for reviewing andMewMewWings for following and favouriting! *gets the hell out of there***

**Ichigo and Kisshu:grrrrrrrr!**


	4. Author's note

Hey everyone! I just read that there are two suspects for the Boston Bombings, the second has been captured and the other killed. Then it hit me: What is this world coming to?! We support pollution and wish death upon those who fight! I mean, bombing isn't exactly the best way to fight, but how do the people who do it feel?! Underline people. They are just like you or me, and yet so many people despise the! I mean, has ANY ONE tried to walk in their shoes? Something really bad must have happened to make them BOMB something! I'm not taking their side or supporting them, but there is just so much hate and violence in the world, and what do we do? Nothing?! Sorry about the rant, but I had to get it out there. So here's you question, What has the world come to? Read this note and think about what I'm saying.


	5. Chapter 4

Kisshu-sama caught my eye and nodded. I jumped down infront of Bluey and Slug-y. Maid from hell... I like it!

I crouched down low and and spun the knife around in my hand, feeling it transform into a larger weapon. Slug-y and looked horrified and bluey indifferent as a delighted grin danced upon my face. "Ichigo..." A shocked whisper escaped from the green one. "Ke." a slight frown graced my lips. ""Die!" I yelled, racing towards both of them. My pray, kuh. Slug-y was pushed out of the way by the pissed blue one. Several strands of green hair fell slowly to the ground as I grinned insanely. "Entertain me, more and more!"

"Che." Bluey looked like she was being backed into a corner. "Mint Arrow!" She held up a gloved hand and summoned her stupid looking bow.  
"Stop this, Ichigo." It was slug-y who spoke. Her eyes were wide and filled with tears, hands clenched tightly over her mouth. My own eyes narrowed. "Die." I ran forward, air rushing past me. Bluey jumped out of the way and clutched her shoulder, hissing. Blood dripped from between her fingers. I grinned as I kept going. A quick gasp from slug-y wasn't all that escaped her body as I stabbed her in the stomach, warm liquid soothing my fingers. I pulled my knife out of her gut and looked at her shocked expression as she fell to the ground. I felt a twinge in my heart as her body made impact with the ground but ignored it. It was all for Kisshu-sama. Kisshu-sama is all that matters right?!

Bluey rose with a blank look on her face. "Who are you?"  
I'm- I'm,  
"you aren't Ichigo anymore." I turned around to get a better look at her. A shadow fell across her face, her limbs were limp but supporting her enough to stand. The very sight almost made my hair stand on end "so, who are you?" She looked up so one wide eye shone threw the shadow. "Kisshu-sama's devoted maid!" I yelled. Jumping up and switching weapons to a spear. Bluey sidestepped and I turned after her, slamming the staff of my spear into her bow. I gritted my teeth.

In my other hand materialised a Katana with the two ends of a white rope swaying in the wind. I jumped back and let my spear disaparate as I clutched the Katana with both hands. "Ribbon Mint Echo." The demented whisper warned me of the income arrows. One, two, three... Four! I caught the fourth one in my left hand inches in front of my face. I snapped it in half with my strong grip and held my Katana. "Cease to exist!" I screamed, jumping up and turning at the last possible second, kicking bluey in the face. I leaned over her. "What gives you the right," I held the Katana over her right lung. "To say my name?!" I yelled as I brought my Katana down. The look on her face brought pain to my heart. "Good job!" I heard Kisshu-sama's voice in my ear. Oh right, the communication device. I probably would've put that in at some point.

I heard the screech of tires as a familiar car fish-tailed right in front of us. I stood up straight and allowed my weapon to disappear. I realised I was breathing irregularly, which probably isn't abnormal, seeing as I've been very... Active... The front door flew open and an aggressive looking Blondie landed safely on the red ground.

I watched carefully as he eyed his barely breathing companions. The two back doors opened and out climbed Poker Face and Lolli-con. Blondie pointed at me. "Bring her back, I don't care how." His voice overflowed with disgust. I allowed the wind to cool me down and bent my knees, grasping my Katana even tighter. "Ichigo-" Lolli-con suddenly stopped when poker- face put her hand in front of her mouth. A cross appeared in The purple one's hand. "Ribbon Zakuro Spear!" I jumped back and looked at the rather large crater in front of my feet. Air rippled and I jumped, time slowing down as I flipped and place my palm on the freaking MISSILE before pushing off and landing on a sky scraper wall. An explosion resounded underneath me and I forced all my strength into my legs, creating a, for lack of better word, crater and jumping off, seemingly flying towards my enemies.  
"Ichigo-oneechan." That whispered word, those tears eyes...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The notes were high and jagged as I screamed in mid-air, clutching my head as pain ricochets through my mind and body. The Katana had disappeared and I felt a tug at my wrists. I suddenly stopped and silence reigned. I looked down at the chain piercing my stomach and felt a weight against my back as the 'anchor' pulled at me. I coughed up blood in surprise. Kisshu-Sama looked positively livid as he rocketed down towards the chain connecting me and the strange device Blondie was holding. A harpoon Gun, I think it was called. I looked at the ribbons connected to my wrists and the daggers implanted in skyscrapers either side of me. It must have been an instinctive safety precaution to stop me from falling.

Tugging at my right hand chunks of concrete and glass fell down as I put my hand on the chain in front of me. I guided the dagger towards Blondie, watching as it rapped it self around the iron links as if it was a deadly snake, ready to bite. The Aliens (as Blondie had called Kisshu-sama, Pai and Taruto when I had first woken up) were facing off against the Loli-con and Poker-face, with Kisshu-sama beating the crap out of a rigid Blondie. I blinked. I'm pretty sure I didn't use to swear. I looked down at my trump card. It was ready. "Kisshu-sama, please move." I whispered. I knew he could hear me thanks to the communication device. I watched as he jumped back.

Red. The viper had struck, biting through Blondie's stomach. I almost giggled. Now we matched! He lost his grip on the harpoon gun, and the chain went slack. I reached behind me and, like with the arrow, snapped the chain in front of the 'anchor' using my grip. As the chain slipped out of my stomach and the 'Anchor' fell, I swung to the ground using the dagger and ribbon connected to my left wrist. Letting that disapear I looked over at Blondie and friends. Even Poker-face looked positively shocked. "Ryo!" Dork shouted, rushing to his side. Ryo groaned. I let that weapon disapear too. "Hey! Get off!" I looked over to Taruto and an amused smirk played on my lips as a bawling Loli-con hugged him tight. "Damn it Pudding I said off!" I swayed and expected to hit cold hard stone, but instead felt someone's arms tight around me.

"Pai, Taruto, let's go, we're done here." Kisshu-sama looked at me and his concerned face was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

* * *

"Ichigo, Ichigo!" Voices blurred together as I woke up to and excruciating pain in my stomach, head, legs, arms and practically every where else. My vision swam as I looked up to see a relieved looking Kisshu-sama. "W-what happened?" I asked groggily. My throat was dry, my mouth hurt and my windpipe didn't feel so good either. "I remember Pudding, that's her name right? Well, she was hugging Taruto and I fell but you caught me and then..." I would have frowned but it hurt too damn much.

"You lost a lot of blood." Kisshu-sama said quietly. "Pai was surprised you were conscious for so long. We were worried you weren't gonna make it." A round of insane swearing went on in my head. "We had to take your pendant. You were exhausting your self, and the blood-loss only sped it up." I looked at my self. I was wearing a school dress, well what looked like one, some black shoes and white socks and a weird collar thing. What the serious hell. I looked up and noticed no tail. "What's this weird collar thing?" I asked weakly. I got a sense of comfort from it, like I had once liked it, but at the same time I wanted to burn the thing. "It's from the tree huger." Kisshu-sama said with a clear note of disdain. "Who's that?" I asked quietly.

Kisshu-sama looked like he was fighting an internal battle. He sighed and looked up. "You... Liked- you loved him." His voice held pain and disgust, but the disgust wasn't directed at me, Kisshu-sama obviously loathed the guy. "Why isn't he here then?" I asked. "If I loved him he must know. Why isn't he here?" I asked. The poor bastard was going to die. Kisshu-sama looked up, surprised. "You're really that angry?" I must have voiced that last thought put loud. I groaned as a spasm of pain ricochet through my body. Damn injuries, damn them to hell! _My my, you're getting quite colourful with your vocabulary._ You sound amused, I thought dryly._ You successfully proved your worth to and protected your master. You're learning._ Yeah, thanks for that little shock during the battle, I snarled. I looked down at my hand as I felt something squeeze it. Kisshu-sama was holding my hand. If I had a dollar for every swear I thought just then, I would be a millionaire even after I had donated half my fortune to some charity.

Not good not good, so not good! My heart thumped uncontrollably as I stared at Kisshu-sama. Poof! I looked at my tail. What. The. Freaking. Heck. Kisshu-sama smirked. "I'm pretty sure that only happens when you get flustered." Smart ass. I let out a short yelp as pain bit my side. _No calling your Master names!_ The voice chided._ And just when you were going so well too_. I growled. "Ichigo, is something wrong?" YES! "No Kisshu-sama." He looked like he didn't believe it. My face was burning, probably from a blush, my ears and tail were out, I was getting electrocuted, I was hospitalised, and KISSHU-SAMA, underline SAMA, was holding my hand! My life was freaking perfect. I took a breath. And calm. I was freaking out over nothing. Pai popped his head into the room. "I'm busy with experiments so I can't take care of Ichigo, and Taruto's too young." He quickly retreated, as if sensing the impending doom. It couldn't be that bad, I mean, he IS my master after all.

The battle may have been a blur, but the time I spent with Kisshu-sama was going to be the longest of my life. Why was I freaking out anyway?

**Am: hey! Sorry for being so late, I was sick, and then I had some assignments that were due, and then my dad has a new GF, plus I'm working on a Fairy Tail fanfic. But no excuses! I was thinking of putting this story on hold but the thought scared me so much, I started writing. Thankyouuuuuuuuuuuu to everyone who followed, reviewed and/or favourited, you guys are too kind. Now if you would?**

**Ichigo: we would like to thank CourtneyLovesKisshu-xx, FranzyPearlfan, Tails Anhidec, Yufa-Takeero, sailor pheonix black and xAmuxIkutox for favouriting and following!**

**Kisshu: and also to Waterfish for following!**

**Am: plus all of you who reviewed! Review of the day is:**

**Mew Emzie 5/29/13 . chapter 4**  
**Please up pair soon coz I'm dying to know whether Ichigo gets her memories back. Why does Ichigo call Lettuce Slugy?**

**Am: pairs are coming soon! I would like you to note the puddingxTaruto and Kisshigo in this chappie. Also, Ichigo calls Lettuce Slug-y because when I was first watching Tokyo Mew Mew I thought Lettuce's animal might be a slug because of the ribbons in her hair that I thought looked like the antennae on a slug. I didn't even know Finless Porpoises existed until I watched that show!**

**Also a big hug to all of you who commented on my authors note. It was really interesting what you guys thought and also very 'deep'. I look forward to updating againg soon.**


	6. healing and memories

**Am: hey guys long time no see *chuckles nervously* well, I'll put my excuse down the bottom soooo… LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!**

**Ichigo: Am does not own Tokyo Mew Mew. **

The battle may have been a blur, but the time I spent with Kisshu-sama was going to be the longest of my life. Why was I freaking out anyway?

I shrunk deeper into the covers as Kisshu-Sama leaned closer to my face. "Now why would you feel embarrassed?" He smirked. I could feel his breath on my lips as I pulled the covers up to hid my face, leaving my ears and toes bare. Kisshu-Sama started to play with my ears, stroking them. I squeaked as he tugged the covers down slightly, revealing my red-as-a-tomato face. Holding onto the bed sheets for all they were worth, I realised I missed the comforting warmth of my hand in his.

"K-Kisshu-Sama" I stammered. "Mmmm?" He was smirking again. I kept my thoughts focused on what I was about to say, not on how closed his face was to mine. "The Mews." I kept my voice level. Barely. Kisshu-Sama sighed and backed up. I discreetly let out the breath I had been holding. "Well, surprisingly they're all alive." Kisshu-Sama informed me, "All injured beyond belief but yes, all alive." He gave me a tight smile. "Pai says it has something to do with recognising them from your past," I felt a small tingle go up my spine. "But I wasn't really listening." Once again the irritating smirk returned. "Kisshu-sama" "Call me Kisshu." He cut me off. I felt electricity race up and down my body, my muscles hurting even more in response. The two conflicting forces fought, The Voice finally not knowing what to do, follow the order or address him with politeness.

"k-Kishu" I said slowly, testing the name. "Kishu" The name felt alien in my mouth. "Kishu!" I exclaimed and sat up quickly to hug him. It was only when my head was resting on his shoulder, arms around his back that I realised what I had done. Damn cat genes. I practically burnt his damn tiny shirt off I retreated so fast. My face was burning and I could feel my pupils had dilated. "I-I um I" My rather brilliant excuse was cut short as I swayed, felling light headed. I felt a pressure behind my head and looked through partly closed eyes at Kisshu-sa, ehem, at Kisshu. His face was once again incredibly close to mine, though this time he had a concerned expression on it. The world once again faded to darkness as I watched his lips move in such interesting patterns, calling for help, calling my name, yelling to stay awake. I giggled as I placed a finger on his lips, feeling my arm go completely limp as I allowed the pain to stop and be swallowed by darkness.

I groaned as I swam back to consciousness. My eyes opened painfully. If I thought my body had ached before, it had nothing on now. A blurred, dark figure became Pai, and his face remained emotionless as ever as he turned to see me awake. The pain of him putting a needle in my arm was like a fly in comparison to the excruciating pain being generated by my body already. I stared at Pai as he injected me. Finally able to no longer ignore my gaze, he turned his eyes to me as he took the empty needle out of my arm. He sighed as I stared at him. "I'm guessing you want answers?" I glared at him. It hurt too damn much to talk. "Well, Kisshu says that you got flustered, sat up _and_ something weird is going on." Pai returned my glare with narrowed eyes. I had to keep myself from not running off screaming. Pai could scare someone witless when he wanted to.

"I found traces of electricity in your body." OK, now I was freaking out. If I could actually move my face, I would have fought to keep it neutral. "I took a blood sample. That is it." OK, not so freaked out. Bloody mind-reader. "The reason your body hurts like that is because I had to conduct emergency surgery." I stayed still. Like I had a choice. "The reason you passed out again and so rudely interrupted my research was because the blood-loss combined with your sudden movement, power supply being completely drained again and electrocution wasn't all that good for you." If I hadn't have known better, I could've sworn Pai was using sarcasm.

I heard a noise and Taruto appeared. "Don't pay any attention to Pai, he's just being grumpy 'cause you hurt his _girlfriend_." He dragged the word Girlfriend out and cackled as Pai chased him around the room. I felt my eyes growing heavy again and fell asleep to the sound of laughter and anger, stomping around the room.

My legs felt heavy. My body felt heavy. My head felt heavy. My arms felt heavy. I couldn't move. Opening my eyes I groaned. Moving my face to one side I realized that while my body still ached it didn't necessarily hurt. I saw a hand holding mine. My eyes travelled upwards, connecting the hand to an arm, a shoulder, a neck, a face. What. The. Heck. Kisshu sat in a chair, slumped and sleeping, my hand in his. I realized it was probably night. We were the only people in the medical room. I smiled softly.

_Ichi…go?_ I sighed as the voice groaned. Yes? _What- what happened?_ I was confused now. Didn't the voice know everything? _I remember… you passed out. Then Pai used his tools to severe our connection. _I nearly cheered. Then I realized something. The voice sounded hurt. It was… feeling pain. _Yes Ichigo. I can make decisions. I was created when your animal DNA reacted to the bomb._ BOMB?! W-what? The voice knew things I didn't. And I WAS going to find out.

I heard a sleepy sigh as Kisshu started to awake. _Good luck._ I was startled by the sudden show of compassion. Before I could question the voice, however, Kisshu fully awoke. Staring into his dim eyes, I finally noticed what a pretty shade of yellow they were. Wait, no- not yellow. Gold. I watched, interest peaking as his golden orbs grew in clarity. Looking at me Kisshu smiled. "Nice to see you awake." I giggled. "Same to you sleepy head." I blanched as I realized the disrespectful way I had spoken to him. I nearly gasped as Kisshu laughed. "Yeah, Pai said you were gonnna start acting normal again soon." "y-you mean you aren't mad?" I quietly asked. "no, why would I be kitten?" something inside me clicked and I nearly screamed in pain as I writhed around the bed, Kisshu's grip tightening as sounds and images in my mind.

"_Kitten." Kisshu appeared behind me. "Go away Kisshu!" I shrieked, trying to get away from his hold, but he stubbornly held onto me from behind, his arms looped around my waist. "Don't be so mean kitten." He chided, I could practically see his smirk. I felt his breath on my ear. "Come with me to paradise." He whispered. "No!" I yelled, finally escaping. I pulled out my pendant. _

The image faded and I was once again in the medical ward. "Ichigo?" Kisshu questioned. His face was paler than usual, and his ears perked up at seeing me back to normal. "What happened to kitten?" I answered his question with a question, giving him a wry smile. He smiled back in relief. Suddenly the door opened and I craned my neck to see Pai enter, Taruto following him, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "What's with commotion?" he asked sleepily. Pai glared at me without moving facial expression. Creepy. "I heard screaming." It was more of an accusation than a statement. "I saw something." I explained. My clipped statement apparently rubbed Pai the wrong way as he bristled, his glare intensifying. "I bet the old hag saw I spider!" Taruto laughed. "What. Exactly. Did. You. See." Pai's words dripped with venom.

"Something from my past." I answered. Okay, now Pai was pissed. With every passing second I could feel the tension growing. "I'm going back to bed." Taruto mumbled. I felt the air ripple and then he was gone. I yawned and my eyes started to close. I looked over at Kisshu who squeezed my hand then went back to his glaring contest with Pai. There was some serious telepathy going on there. _Don't worry kitten, it'll be fine._ I heard kisshu's voice say in my head. Okay, that last part was a joke but if they really can do telepathy then that is seriously creepy. I yawned again and my eyes started to close further. _Sleep. We shall talk._ And then there was darkness.

I looked around. I was in the place where I had first awoken, the place with a lake and a Sakura tree, where I wore a yellow summer dress and a wide brimmed hat. I spotted a black cat, with my bell around her neck and a ribbon and another bell on her tail. I touched the necklace almost unconsciously, checking it was still there. _"Ichigo." _The voice spoke. I looked around, expecting a person but there was only me and the cat. _"Ichigo." _The voice spoke again and this time I saw the cat's mouth move. _"Yes Ichigo, I'm a cat." _I opened my mouth to scream and would, if the cat had not screamed at me to stop. There was a pleading note to the voice and so I obliged. _"Ichigo, you're probably wondering why you're here, why I'm a cat, what's happening, and I brought you here to answer your questions." _I waited, almost impatiently as the cat looked at me with pink eyes. And I don't mean pink eyes like the disease; I mean her irises were literally pink.

"_Ichigo, I am here because when you were created, or rather, this version of you was created, your animal genes and the purpose they served conflicted. You see, your purpose is to serve the aliens. However, your previous life and animal genes rejected this order. I was created to help you on your way and be a guiding light, a moral compass if you will." _I gaped at the cat. "T-this version of me?" _"As you know, you had a life before. While you have the same body and personality as the past you, you are a different being. A different form, different choices, different people surround you. It is easiest to explain by saying this is a different version of you." _

I looked around at the scenery. _"Ichigo, I know you want your memories back. But that would kill you."_ I looked at the black cat, its face grim. A single tear escaped my eye, falling onto the ground with a resounding sound similar to the breaking of glass. _"Ichigo, I could I would give your memories back; truly I would-" "_NO!" I screamed. The sound was long and drawn out and my hands bunching into fists as I screamed into the eternal blue sky. _"Ichigo!"_ the voice cried as winds surrounded me, violent and angry, my power released by my angst.

I opened my eyes and saw a medical ward. The winds still surrounded me, generated by the massive collection if weapons flying around me. I screamed and sent several Katana into an IV drip. My summer dress was gone, replaced by a maid outfit. I couldn't have cared less. I sent knives, swords and axes flying, trying to tear the room to shreds. My anger didn't disappear as I had thought it would. My brain screamed for more destruction. I grinned, feeling my longer than usual incisors double in length. My lust for blood was too hard to ignore.

"Ichigo! Remember! Ichigo!" I heard a desperate voice scream at me. I looked down at a green haired alien being held back by a purple haired scientist and a brown haired trouble maker. I covered my eyes and screamed as I saw the same scene as I curled around a metal bomb. "Kitten!" the green haired one screamed at me. Slowly I felt my arms go limp as my eyelids lowered. I caught a glance at myself and saw one red, one pink eye staring back at me. As I watched the red eye turned pink. The winds disappeared and I stumble into Kisshu's open arms. My transformation undid itself as he held me close.

I won't lie. I cried. I sobbed as I held onto Kisshu's shirt. Pai and Taruto watched on, waiting for me to calm down. When I finally did I looked at the two brothers, still clutching Kisshu's shirt. Pai spoke first. "Ichigo, you are unstable." I looked down. I had almost killed them. "Have a heart Pai." Kisshu snapped. Pai ignored him. "We have to talk with Deep Blue about you." He said, looking at me. "No. you know how he feels about humans, especially the Mews." Kisshu said angrily. "Relax, I already talked to him." Taruto piped up. We all stared at him. From my brief time on the ship, it was already clear he wasn't the responsible type. "Hey, I expect candy, what can I say, I crave the stuff." He said, pointing at us accusingly.

I couldn't believe it. He wanted candy in exchange for what sounded like having saved my life. "What's the catch?" Kisshu asked dryly. Taruto blinked and lowered his hand. "Well, um, s-she has to infiltrate the Mews." He mumbled. "WHAT?!" Kisshu yelled. I felt my cat ears flatten against my head and realized they must have popped out when I started crying.

I felt my legs give out and Kisshu tightened his grip around me, holding me from falling. Taruto waved his hands in front of his face as Kisshu apparently glared holes into his head. "I-it was the only way to get him to agree!" Taruto said. I heard Kisshu snarl and Taruto teleported out. Pai sighed and ran a hand over his tired looking face. "Get some sleep." He mumbled and then he was gone. I felt one of Kisshu's hands move to the back of my legs and he picked me up, bridal style.

I gasped and he smirked. "Can't have you tiring yourself out, now can we?" I felt my tail flick around and Kisshu carried me over to the bed I had been sleeping on. He slowly lowered me onto the stark white sheets. I pulled the sheets up to my chin, looking away to hide my hot cheeks. I heard the sound of someone sitting down and looked over to see Kisshu in the seat he had been in before. He smiled at me and I sunk deeper into the sheets. "Don't you have a room?" I mumbled. "Yup." I sighed and closed my eyes but remained awake, the darkness no longer comforting.

I had to heal some more, then learn about the Mews and then I had to infiltrate them. It was the perfect time for answers. So why, why, why didn't I want to leave?

**Am: hey! I could've made this chappie longer, but I really wanted to get it out.**

**Ichigo: you jerk! Where have you been?! **

**Am: ahehe, well I usually type my stories on my ipad, but my dad took it away. Bleh. Also I use the family laptop so I can't type it in the middle of the night and my friend comes over in the afternoon so my time on the computer is really limited, what with my sis always wanting to go on it. Also I'm a huge procrastinator. **

**I made the chappie extra-long as a sorry. See you soon. Hopefully.**

**Kisshu: Am doesn't own TMM otherwise me and Ichigo would have totally hooked up. **


End file.
